microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
10x018 - Gasoline
Plot Trivia *In the introduction the gasoline was in a green plastic cup, in the experiment however it was in four white paper cup stacked. *When Rapunzel was re-introduced, the retirement montage music was played in reverse throughout the drumroll. Jon made this special drumroll, because he felt that Rapunzel deserved a new and original introduction, since this was the first time a microwave came back to do an experiment after they were officially retired. *Rapunzel was actually started twice, but Jon edited the first time out. Jory went back out in the lab shortly after starting Rapunzel the first time, to see if she still was working. There wasn't any sparking, and the guys were concerned the experiment would be a dud. Jon encouraged Jory to make the tin foil lie flat, thinking that would guarantee more sparking, but Jory insisted on putting a ball of tin foil in Rapunzel. *Jon recorded himself editing this episode in full (like with an editing live show), and he put the recording up on YouTube for all to see two days after the real episode was released. *Rapunzel is the first microwave to be both retired and killed. According to Jon she's dead. He literally said in the comments of the YouTube-video: She's dead. She was un-retired, to be﻿ killed. He also felt she should be listed twice, once for each category. Jon said: She should be listed twice, I think... one for each category. That's why Rapunzel is listed on both the retirement and funeral list on this wiki. However: her official fate is dead. *The guys have a new fire extinguisher in this video (even though they don't end up using it), and this one was made in Mexico. *Jory only filled the cup about halfway with gasoline. *Jon locks the door while Jory's out in the lab, pretending to make Jory stuck out with Rapunzel and the volatile gas. *To save time and work, Jon just re-used Rapunzel's retirement montage for her funeral montage, the only difference being that he added in a clip from the gasoline experiment. *This experiment was her only good idea, even though it led to her death. *It is unknown what would have been done if Rapunzel would have survived the gasoline experiment, but it's possible she would have been used in Shelley's place in the propane tank episode. Quotes *Jon: Gabrielle just died... Jory: Aw, whatever! Jon: ...but why is this new one look old? Riley: Because it IS old. 'Cause we're gonna resurrect it! *Jory and Riley: How long should we put it in there for? Jon: 4 minutes and 80 seconds. Riley: Oh, that's the price of gas these days! Jon: Yeah, I know! *Jory: Well, the worst part is we've basically vaporized gas and filled up the entire outside with vaporized gas! Jon: Is that good for you? I forget. *Jon: Alright, let's stop it at one minute then, guys. (Rapunzel dies) Ryan: Or NOW! --- Bonus (from full editing episode): *Jon: Rapunzel is a dirty girl. I hate to say it, but I don't think the hair's the ONLY thing she lets down! Riley: What else does she let down? Jon: Every time. She also lets down her vagina. And by "let down," I mean "open"! *Jory: (after Riley "faints") He just went down on me!﻿ Category:Episodes